The growth of high-quality crystalline semiconducting thin films is a technology of significant industrial importance, with a variety of microelectronic and optoelectronic applications, including light emitting diodes and lasers. The current state-of-the-art deposition technology for gallium nitride (GaN), indium nitride (InN) and aluminum nitride (AlN) thin films, their alloys and their heterostructures (also “InGaAlN” herein) is metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (“MOCVD”), in which a substrate is held at high temperature and gases which contain the elements comprising the thin film flow over and are incorporated into the growing thin film at the surface of the wafer. In the case of GaN, the state-of-the-art may include growth temperatures of approximately 1050° C. and the simultaneous use of ammonia (NH3) and a Group III alkyl precursor gas (e.g., trimethylgallium, triethylgallium).
While methods exist for forming InGaAlN films, there are limitations associated with current methods. First, the high processing temperature involved in MOCVD may require complex reactor designs and the use of refractory materials and only materials which are inert at the high temperature of the process in the processing volume. Second, the high temperature involved may restrict the possible substrates for InGaAlN growths to substrates which are chemically and mechanically stable at the growth temperatures and chemical environment, typically sapphire and silicon carbide substrates. Notably, silicon substrates, which are less expensive and are available in large sizes for economic manufacturing, may be less compatible. Third, the expense of the process gases involved as well as their poor consumption ratio, particularly in the case of ammonia, may be economically unfavorable for low cost manufacturing of InGaAlN based devices. Fourth, the use of carbon containing precursors (e.g., trimethylgallium) may result in carbon contamination in the InGaAlN film, which may degrade the electronic and optoelectronic properties of the InGaAlN based devices. Fifth, MOCVD reactors may have a significant amount of gas phase reactions between the Group III and the Group V containing process gases. The gas phase reactions may result in undesirable deposition of the thin film material on all surfaces within the reaction volume, and in the undesirable generation of particles. The latter may result in a low yield of manufactured devices. The former may result in a number of practical problems, including reducing the efficacy of in-situ optical measurements of the growing thin film due to coating of the internal optical probes and lens systems, and difficulty in maintaining a constant thermal environment over many deposition cycles as the emissivity of reactor walls will change as deposition builds up on the reactor walls. These problems may be common to all the variants of MOCVD, including plasma enhanced MOCVD and processes typically referred to as atomic layer deposition (ALD) or atomic layer epitaxy (ALE).
Other methods for forming InGaAlN thin films include plasma-assisted molecular beam epitaxy (“PAMBE”), in which fluxes of evaporated Ga, In, or Al are directed in high vacuum at a heated substrate simultaneously with a flux of nitrogen radicals (either activated molecular nitrogen, atomic nitrogen, or singly ionized nitrogen atoms or molecules) from a nitrogen plasma source. The method may be capable of producing high quality InGaAlN thin films and devices, but the method may suffer from a tendency to form metal agglomerations, e.g., nano- to microscopic Ga droplets, on the surface of the growing film. See, for example, “Homoepitaxial growth of GaN under Ga-stable and N-stable conditions by plasma-assisted molecular beam epitaxy”, E. J. Tarsa et al., J. Appl. Phys 82, 11 (1997), which is entirely incorporated herein by reference. As such, the process may need to be carefully monitored, which may inherently result in a low yield of manufactured devices.
Other methods employed to make GaN films include hydride vapor phase epitaxy, in which a flow of HCl gas over heated gallium results in a the transport of gallium chloride to a substrate where simultaneous exposure to ammonia results in the growth of a GaN thin film. The method may require corrosive chemicals to be used at high temperatures, which may limit the compatible materials for reactor design. In addition, the byproducts of the reaction are corrosive gases and solids, which may increase the need for abatement and reactor maintenance. While the method may produce high quality GaN films at growth rates (tens to hundreds of microns per hour have been demonstrated, exceeding those commonly achieved with MOCVD), the reactor design and corrosive process inputs and outputs are drawbacks.